vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Executor-class Star Dreadnought
Summary The Executor-class Star Dreadnought, also known as the Executor-class Super Star Destroyer and informally as simply Super Star Destroyer, was a class of capital ship brought into service by the Galactic Empire some time after the battle of Yavin in 0 ABY and before the Battle of Hoth in 3 ABY. Built by the famous Kuat Drive Yards, they were the largest and most powerful warships of their era and were meant to serve as the ultimate example of the Imperial Navy’s might. The mere sight of an Executor was often enough to make entire star systems submit out of fear of being subjected to a Base Delta Zero, an orbital bombardment operation whereby the population of a planet was eradicated, their cities obliterated, and the entire surface rendered unproductive and uninhabitable. However, these ships were extremely costly to operate and their delivery to the Imperial Navy was slowed and in limited numbers due to not just their size and cost but also due to lots of credits and resources being poured into the Death Star programme. Many Moffs and Admirals even went as far as to sharply criticize the primary focus of the Tarkin Initiative and say that the money and resources being pumped into the Death Star programme could have been better spent making and maintaining greater numbers of Executors. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B with point defence lasers. High 7-A with missiles/torpedoes. High 7-A with turbolasers. High 6-C with heavy turbolasers. At least High 7-A by ramming Name: Executor-class Star Dreadnought Origin: Star Wars Classification: Starship | Supercarrier | Dreadnought Users: Imperial Navy | New Republic (Legends only) Length: 19 kilometres Material: Mostly neutronium impregnated durasteel plating on the hull Needed prerequisite for use: Trained crew of 50,000+ (this is besides its complement of 279,000+ additional naval personnel plus 1,590 gunners and 38,000+ additional troops and passengers) Terrain: Space Attack Potency: At least Small City level+ with point defence laser cannons (Similar to the models used on the Imperial I-class; they have greater yields than the models used on the old Acclamator-class and Venator-class, which had yields of 6 Megatons per shot on the highest power setting. This is supported by he fact that shots from these kinds of cannons can quickly deplete the shields of vessels powerful enough to withstand tractor forces capable of ripping apart entire cities and more if used within atmosphere). Large Mountain level+ with concussion missiles and proton torpedoes (Capital ship grade assault concussion missiles and heavy proton torpedoes meant specifically for anti-capital ship operations and planetary bombardment. Can punch through the hulls of capital ships with this kind of durability). Large Mountain level+ with turbolasers (Should be no less powerful than the model used on the Arquitens-class Light Cruiser, capable of vaporizing half a mountain with a single shot on the highest power setting). Large Island level with heavy turbolasers (The standard XX-9 heavy turbolaser is this powerful. Main batteries are likely much more powerful. Shots on the highest power setting can cause an entire planet to "shake and rumble" and go into "tectonic spasms", and a combined burst from all batteries can potentially bust small moon sized asteroids). At least Large Mountain level+ by ramming (Can cripple and even bisect unshielded capital ships with at least this level of durability by ramming them) Speed: Superhuman+ atmospheric speeds (100+ km/hr). Can accelerate continuously to Sub-Relativistic speeds in space. Massively FTL+ travel via hyperspace (Equipped with Class 2 to 1 hyperdrives. Should thus be at least this fast or even twice as fast) Durability: Large Island level without deflector shields (Damage that is considered "crippling" on an Imperial-class star destroyer is considered "negligible" on an Executor. Can remain operational even after taking heavy turbolaser blasts as powerful as those unleashed by the XX-9 heavy turbolaser model). At least Continent level with deflector shields (Much more powerful deflectors than the Praetor-class Star Battlecruiser. The Executor-class's hypermatter reactor should be capable of feeding at the very least such levels of power to its deflector shield generator globes. The Mandator-class dreadnought, which is a fraction the size of the Executor and already considered outdated years before the first Executor-class vessel was finished at Kuat Drive Yards, boasts of a hypermatter reactor which, according to General Jan Dodonna, can output energy enough to power a planet killing superlaser. Can take sustained fire from a small fleet of heavy cruisers with firepower at least on the level of the Imperial I and Imperial II line of warships; three such ships being capable of together reducing a planet's surface to a burning cinder in a good while. Should also be capable of taking firepower equivalent to its own maximum output before failing; a single Executor's batteries having enough total firepower to destroy the largest asteroid in the Hoth asteroid belt, which was stated to be the size of a small moon. In the Legends timeline, an Excutor survived being rammed by 3 star destroyers going at hyperspace velocities, each such impact being enough to devastate the surface of a fairly large moon or small planet) Range: Hundreds to thousands of kilometres with various armaments. Weaknesses: The tall command tower and the two deflector shield generators it sports are relatively open to attack even with deflector shields engaged as witnessed during the Battle of Endor. Once the deflector shields are down, the command tower is extremely vulnerable (especially to dive bombing or suicide attacks by small fighters/bombers). Once the command tower is taken out, the entire ship loses control and is lost. Gallery Executor 02.png|The Executor - lead ship of her class and personal flagship of Darth Vader.|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/File:Executor_02.png Executor 03.jpg|The Executor and the infamous Death Squadron.|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/File:Executor_03.jpg Executor 04.jpg|The Executor-class warship "Eclipse" and another Executor leading a Base Delta Zero.|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/File:Executor_04.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Vehicles Category:Spaceships Category:Weapons Category:Machines Category:Forcefield Users Category:Military Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6